


Like Honey Warmed Over

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Scully Rights, IWTB, PWP, RST, Revival with long-haired Scully, S M U T, Smut, big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: Scully and Mulder fuck. That's it.This is kind of my baby. I love love love a sexually liberated, in command Scully. So that's what this is!
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Like Honey Warmed Over

**Author's Note:**

> GAH!! Thank you for being here and for reading my story. I appreciate you 💛 
> 
> Again, thank you to my beta queen @sarie-fairy for being the kindest human ever and for her help on this.

_Shit_. Scully’s wet hand flails around the door handle to her bathroom door, searching for a phantom towel. She got in the shower without getting one (again), and Mulder had already left to get their dinner. **  
**

She quickly rationalizes that she has a choice to make: Huddle under the hot water in the shower, that would inevitably turn cold, until Mulder got back or, make a mad dash for the hallway linen closet, facing the slap of the cold air _and_ drip water all over the floor.

_Fuck it, temporary discomfort is better than a $500 water bill._

She thinks. Hops out of the shower gripping her chest with one hand, conserving as much body heat as she can, goosebumps breaking out across her skin. Attempting to limit the mess she balances on her tiptoes, accentuating her strong calves, as she bops down the hall.

Feet from the cupboard, Scully hits a warm, clothed body. Mulder.

“Woah, I’ll offer to go pick up dinner every time if it means coming home to you like this,” he says, eyes scanning her lithe and dripping, naked body.

She huffs out a breath and rolls her eyes. “Mulder, I’m freezing. Move, pleasee,” she scoffs, reaching out to push him to the side. He grabs her wrists.

“Then what are you running for? Let’s get warm, Scully” he says, waggling his eyebrows down at her.

Trying halfheartedly to wiggle free, her efforts subside. The power he has over her, even in her vulnerable moments, makes her breath quicken. In his eyes, she sees a dark lust that makes her knees weak and her center throb with arousal. Captured in his gaze, she feels like a last delicious meal; Mulder, a man going to the chair. She whimpers, jumping into his arms and crashing her lips to his.

Mulder strips to his boxers, waddling with his pants around his ankles and Scully around his waist sinking back onto the bed. Scully feels the heat radiating between them, spreading a flush from her cheeks to her toes.

Keeping one hand gripping her ass, and the other pulling the curve of her back to his body, he drags his lips and hands to her breasts. Squeezing them together, lapping at them with his tongue, sucking her rose gold peaks into his mouth, his moans vibrating across her body through her chest.

Her fingernails rake through his hair, his tangle in hers; long and knotty from the shower. He pushes up from her and the bed, nipping the tip of her nose on his way. A giggle turning into an awestruck moan. The sight of his hardened, pulsing red length hitting his stomach as he undresses completely sends a flood of arousal through her abdomen.

He shuffles on his knees to move the bundled up duvet from above Scully. His leaking tip positions right next to her glistening tongue, as it slides across her bottom lip. She turns her head to the side taking him into her mouth. If he hadn’t been kneeling beside her head, his knees may have buckled. After so many years, she can still keep him guessing. A groan escapes from deep in his chest as she alternates between circling her tongue around his head and dipping the half-length of him in and out with hollowed cheeks.

He reaches his hand down between her legs he finds her slick for him, the droplets from her shower having dried. She smiles with his dick between her teeth as he presses figure eights over her clit. She moves faster and Mulder can feel the tease of her mouth’s ridges before she pulls him fully into her throat.

“Fuck, Scully,” he hisses, joining the cacophony of lewd sounds; saliva gathering down her throat and her impossible wetness clinging to the movements of Mulder’s digits. Pulling back, she gasps, running her tongue along his wet length, her eyes never leaving his as she finishes with a soft kiss to his tip and a “mwah,” for safe measure. God, he is in love with her, his smile from ear to ear says as much.

Mulder repositions, settles his hips between her legs, balancing on his forearms. He tucks her hair neatly behind her ears, running his fingers over his work to ensure they stay in place.

“Mmmm,” she purrs, her eyelids fluttering slightly as they shut. Her face in complete tranquillity while he buries his in her neck.

“You taste like lavender,” Mulder mumbles as his lips smoothly pucker over her ear lobe and jaw. Teasing her pulse point with the tip of his tongue, her moan is the only acknowledgment he gets.

“You know, Scully, even though scientific monologues turn me on immeasurably, I think that noise has them beat,” he jokes, feeling the rise and fall of her chest, her nipples grazing his with each inhale.

She rolls her eyes, “Mulder, shut up and fuck me,” she replies. She reaches for his length, resting on her inner thigh, only for him to wrestle for a grip on her wrists. If she weren’t so aroused right now she would humor him with a laugh. Rising to his knees, with one hand he collects and anchors her arms over her chest, gripping himself and gliding through her wetness with the other. She groans as his tip grazes her swollen bundle of nerves.

“More, baby,” she whines, watching impatiently as he rises up to spit over his shaft, stroking himself gently. Then his soul just about leaves his body; Scully uttering her next request; “In my mouth, Mulder.” 

She has always been a woman who knows what she wants.

Pushing just his head into her glistening opening, she shudders at the feeling of being so close, yet so far, to being so utterly full. And in response, he crawls back up her body, hovering his mouth over hers. He lets his saliva drop directly on her exposed waiting tongue. Slowly, letting her savor every glimmering strand on her lips before quickly covering her grinning mouth with his, sliding his tongue past to meet hers and swallowing her almost feral moan. Scully frees her hands from his grasp, grabbing the back of his head, pulling him deeper into their kiss.

Scully thrives on order and discipline, the only mess appealing to her is theirs; the ones they make together through sticky tangled bodies and long nights.

With their mouths still locked in a passionate embrace, he plunges into her warmth, causing both of them to break their kiss. Sliding his hands up her sides as skin slaps against skin. He drags her hands above her head, continuing until their fingers are interlaced and Scully’s neck is arched back in pleasure.

He speeds up and she meets his thrusts. The telltale signs of her orgasm rise like a tide; warmth washes over her, her wetness splashes her thighs and the sheet below. When he looks down between them he sees what she feels; her arousal in visible streaks on his shaft. Then his public bone begins rubbing against her clit, tweaking it the way he knows will drive her wild; enough to make her cry out every time.

“Oh, God!” she nearly screams. “Mmmm, Mulder, mmm I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah?” he pants as his thrusts start to falter. “Come on, baby, come with me.”

She grips his nape and lifts her temple to his panting _yes, yes, yes_ softly in his ear. He cradles her head before wrapping her hair in his fist pulling her down to the bed and bringing their foreheads together.

Scully tumbles over the edge, calling out his name as she crests, feeling the blossom in her abdomen spreading to her fingertips, settling on her rosebud cheeks. When he comes he tells her he loves her over and over. She looks up at him through hooded eyes wiping the sweat away with her thumb and then with her lips.

After she feels like honey warmed over. And for an unremarkable house, they had just made some pretty remarkable love in it.

Their food goes cold downstairs, but tonight she is warm, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
